Kryptonite
by Authoress24
Summary: "In 7 days, I'll have broken and shattered you. Until you scream for more - until you scream for me."
1. Prologue

_*I do not own Naruto in any type of way*_

**_Kryptonite_**

_Prologue_

_"If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?"_

_- 3 Doors Down_

**_December 18:_**

Sakura sat in front, watching - just _watching_ - as her best friend's insanity got the best of him. She sat there, clinging to his forearms silently, watching as he ranted on and on about his plan to destroy the world. She watched as he drunkenly swung around sober.

Her cheeks were stained with have fallen tears. She had run to him in her time of need. She had complained and given away all that was hurting her. All that she wanted gone. All that she hated.

_The blonde boy held the cherry blossom girl as he cooed and sang sweet nothings into her ear. He trailed and traced his hands softly sweet, yet tauntingly faint up her back. _

_ "What do you hate?" He needed to know in order to calm her._

_ "Sometimes," she sputtered out. "Sometimes I just hate the world." She paused. He said not a word, but let her finish._

_ "Sometimes," her fists clenched into her best friend's -into her love's- shirt. "I wish the race of Humanity would be wiped out." She gazed into the star light. "That way there would be no pain, no horror, no gore, no hate, even...", she hesitated. "No love." _

_ He slid his fingers into her soft, pink, shoulder length hair. "I can make that happen." He curled his hand. "I'll destroy all that hurts you. I'll murder everyone on this planet. I'll even destroy the world if I have to..." He trailed off and looked up into the stars. His nonchalant, but completely serious tone wondered._

_ He did not miss her look of horror. He did not miss the way her eyes widened and glazed over - no emotion but pure raw fear embed within them. _

_ Her breathless whisper sounded. "What?"_

_ Naruto looked back down at her. "I'd commit suicide for you." _

He is her Superman. Her hero. Her true love. Everything she needs and more.

She is his Lois Lane. His princess. His desire. Everything he wants and more.

"I'll set the world on fire! I'll murder Mother Nature! I'll do whatever I can! Whatever I know I must. Anything! Anything to bring the Earth to its disdaining demise!" The blonde boy laughed. He_ laughed_. Insanity bright as daylight in his azure eyes.

The girl found it increasingly hard to breathe. Another set of tears burned her eyes, settling on her full and long eye lashes. She blinked slowly – carefully; the tears still streamed.

The blonde boy simply smirked. His sanity had shattered into pieces the moment she told him her hatreds. Possibly even long before. She had broken and rejected him so many times, that maybe – just maybe – his sanity had broken along with him.

_"I'll even destroy you, if it makes you happy." _

She stopped breathing and clung to his torso.

She should've been terrified of him.

But she wasn't.

She wanted - she _needed _to be closer to him. To feel him. To hug him. To kiss him. She needed contact with him. _Flesh_ against _flesh. _That's all she wanted at the moment. Nothing more, nothing less.

He chuckled darkly. _Insanely_, even. He grabbed her arms roughly; he gripped them tightly – painfully. And he pulled her up to look him in the eye. "W-... Why?" Now Sakura was afraid. Now she was _horrified. _

"You've told me your desires. Your hates..." His grip softened, but his eyes hardened. "In exactly 7 days, the world will end."

Today was Monday, December 18, 2017

"In exactly 7 days I'll have you wrapped around my finger." He fell back, taking her with him. Her hair fell into his face.

"In exactly 7 days," he leaned up and whispered into her ear. "The very existence of Humanity and its followers will be burned to their demise."

"_In exactly 7 days, I'll have broken and shattered you. I'll torture you until you scream for more, scream for me."_

He allowed his thumb to brush over her full, plump, and pink lips. He then grabbed her hand and kissed her finger tips softly and sweetly.

His hands slid to her curvy and shapely hips. He squeezed them, earning a gasping squeal from the girl above him.

He chuckled. He smirked. It dropped. She allowed the tears to fall. He wiped them and whispered sweet nothings into her ear like once before. As if nothing happened. As if he hadn't just promised her, he'd end the world in 7 days. And the worst part:

_Sakura truly believed Naruto would make it happen._


	2. Tuesday

_*I do not own Naruto in any type of way*_

**_Kryptonite_**

**_Day One:_**

**December 19**

It was _horribly _cold.

Well – for a Tuesday in Winter.

She had been walking down the street – in the snow. She had her hands balled into her sleeves; you could still see her tiny finger tips. She had her silky pink hair tucked into a pony tail behind a hood. Strands still straggled out.

She rubbed her forearms.

A snow flake fell right before her. She reached out, risking her warmth, simply to touch a very common snow flake.

But she _had_ to know.

She had to know that something in this world was still pure. Her finger tips glazed the bottom, carefully, as to not deflate it.

She gazed into the sky and something exotic – per say – happened. The snow melted; the moon's _warm _glow replaced its normal _cold _purity. That transition was _wrong_. And _far_ too quick.

She narrowed her eyes as dread filled her stomach. Her mind buzzed, as the people around her panicked. "What the Hell...?" She reached out for her front door's handle. She tilted it.

Click. Creak.

Her door was unlocked.

Something wasn't right. She had this lingering sense of dread. The thick stench of death and gore assaulted all of her senses. Her eyes burned with salty tears at the smell.

The pinkette's emerald eyes dilated. Her breathing hitched – she stopped breathing all together. She stepped into something sticky. And _furiously_ thick.

Splash. A lot of it too.

The female felt the teasing of dread pull her head down.

_Blood._

_ Blood and organs._

Her toes curled; her fists clenched. The pinkette's eyes widened as if plates. Her hands inched up to cover her eyes. Her knees buckled; she managed to stay standing. Her mouth fell open into an 'o' shaped form.

She was perfectly fine – simply shocked at _most_.

Her heart–shaped face fell into a stoic expression.

She didn't feel _anything_ really.

No remorse.

No sadness.

No regret.

No love.

Actually, if anything, she felt _relieved_.

She didn't have to worry about her mother scolding her to an extreme level, or her father slapping her across the face if anything didn't go his way. They had broken her down. Fuck that.

_Her parents shattered her. _

She didn't even consider them parents anymore. Just people who lived under her roof. (Even if she did not buy the house, she took care of, and treasured it greatly. Otherwise she would've had to move in with Ino. Maybe even Naru–)

"No…" Sakura shook her head. The broken girl's thoughts focused on one thing and one thing only.

_'Where the fuck is Naruto?'_

She dropped everything. In her hurried frenzy, she didn't bother to shut the door on her way out.

It was Monday, December 26, 2017, 12:30 a.m.

6 days left to destruction.

_She watched the world float to the dark side of the moon._

* * *

_I did this while I was sick today! Could I get some more reviews for my sacrifice of_ health? _Pwetty pwease?_


	3. Wednesday

_*I do not own Naruto in any type of way.*_

_**Kryptonite**_

_**Day Two:**_

**December 20**

It was _horribly _hot.

The sun was so near, Sakura could see the seams of heat that seemed to wiggle outward. She had peeked through a curtain. She had the air conditioner on at full power. Yet, she was still hot.

She was relaxed to the full extent. Tsunade had given her the week off. The blonde sanin had said she could come back next we- oh. She had gone numb at the memory.

She released the curtain, sighed, and stood from the couch. She turtled her way to the bathroom. She opened the door, closing and locking it out of habit – though no one was living in the house despite herself. She walked across the granite tile, reaching for the cold water dial, but–

Sakura almost screamed when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair had lost its shining pink glow; it became a near black tainted pink color. Her skin had paled terribly, almost as if she were paper.

Sakura's skin was originally _peach__._

Nothing compared, nothing, _absolutely nothing_, compared to her eyes. What had been crystal emerald – jade, became dull empty royal bluish jade – weary and tired; frustrated and furious; horrified and traumatized; terrorized and lonely.

The water stopped, she had gotten lost on her train of thought. Her fingers had managed to start and stop the cold water. The tub was half–way full. Well – in her perspective, it was half–way empty.

She slowly stripped of her clothing. Sakura stepped into the tub. Her breathing hitched into a gasp as she fully settled into the tub. She allowed her head to hit the wall.

She sunk into the tub; the water rose nose deep. She blinked and unconsciously sank further into the tub. It filled with both, dirt and grime, but also, blood. The horrific, thick stench of death nearly depleted.

As she sank, her eyes willed themselves shut. The only clue to her existence was her pink hair, which was quickly returning to its original color. Possibly even brighter. After a few minutes or so, she shot up, gasping and panting for oxygen. She continued to pant, as she reached up to rid her eyes of water.

The doorbell rang.

"One..." she panted, "One minute!" Sakura quickly rose up out of the freezing water and had quickly gotten dressed.

She threw on a pair of ripped shorts that reached the beginning of her thigh – considering her height of 5'9 they were _extremely_ short. – a white pair of ankle socks, and booted into her red levis. She forced a tight fitting red tank top over her head and threw the door open.

Warm breezes filled the air. Her hair floated, but still enough straggled to frame her beautiful heart–shaped and cream color, and satin-like face.

She blinked. Then she scowled. Then she threw her arms around the intruder in a needy action. The man in the doorway quickly wrapped his arms around her curvy and shapely hips. They – his hands – slid up to her tiny waist.

"I hate you." she cried. "I hate you!" He kicked the door closed. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I despise you! I loathe you! I wish you'd drop dead! I hate you! I hate you! _I hate you!_" her tone turned into a disdainful, sneer–like, all but growl.

He _chuckled_ darkly and smirked _teasingly_.

"I know."

"Liar." She clung to him like her sanity depended on it. She knew all the events would never be nightmares. She knew from the moment she walked in on her parents' massacre.

"My dear, what I have told you will never be lies..." he decided to provoke her.

His once friendly and blue eyes, gained a murderous intent as they became pure crimson. He tilted his head up, fell to the side ever so slightly. An evil grin spread across his lips. He gave off an insane aura.

She staggered back; he grabbed her hand before she could fall. She knew he was going to be relentless until she relented. Until she was nothing but shattered pies of already shattered glass. He was going to break, then mend in a repeated cycle. Until she gave in. Until she screamed for more. And relished in the spilt blood within the process.

She decided to ask a question, though she was terrified of the answer. Sakura licked her dry lips. She swallowed thickly, and her pursed lips moved in a soft and quiet voice.

_"__Where has my beloved best friend gone?"_

He said nothing. For he had nothing to say. Once he regained his vocabulary, insanity drowned his tone.

"I'm going to _break _you _slowly__…_And_ oh so painfully_."

Neither one dared to even try to say a word. Tension filled the air. He could feel her shaking against him. He could hear her silent, but painfully loud, sobs. He simply ran his hand soothingly up and down her back.

He picked her up bridal style, and lied on the bed. He cradled her in his strong arms. He shushed, and sang to her softly. And she fell for his lies again. And she knew she would continue to endlessly. As if she was Hephaestus, and he was Aphrodite.

_She really don't mind what happens now and then… As long as he's her friend in the end. _


	4. Thursday

_*I own don't own Naruto in any way.*_

_**Day Three:**_

**December 21**

Sakura sat on the bench, completely emotionless as the service continued along. She simply stared at the casket, partly horrified, and partly numb. She knew she was desperate, and just down right mortified, but she couldn't let it show.

She would _never _let it show.

Of course she would be crying at the moment! Her best friend… _Her savior_. She was… She was…

Ino Yamanaka's mother sobbed so loudly in the room, the sound echoed off the walls. The blonde female, clung to her husband tightly, and sobbed into his chest loudly. Sakura couldn't say anything. Her throat and tongue wouldn't allow her to. So she just sat quiet. And waited patiently for the service to be over. So maybe then, she could cry in Hinata–Chan's arms. Though she knew nothing would be the same. Even _Sasuke_ had more of a depressed aura than usual.

Everything was silent, but oh so terrifyingly loud. Sakura clenched her fists, and bit on her tongue so she wouldn't scream. Instead, she settled for falling forward and, in a not lady–like motion, spreading her legs. Her now long and pink hair fell between her thighs.

She grit her teeth angrily at the memory. At the _nightmare. _

The memory of walking into a crystal white mansion, Thursday, December 21, 2017.

The nightmare of walking in to see Ino Yamanaka, her best friend lying disfigured on the floor dead.

_Sakura and Naruto walked into the pure crystal white mansion. The palace was beautiful. _

_She walked around searching for her best friend. Naruto followed closely behind. She called her name, in rooms, and halls, but in vain got no reply. She even resorted to the blonde's nickname. _

"_Pig! Where are you?" _

_Her demanding tone turned into one of desperation, worry, and apprehension. "Ino…? Ino, where are you?" Naruto helped he looked in room, and down halls as well, but he got the same result. Silence. Despite his own echo. _

_Sakura and Naruto searched high and low for the girl, but to no avail. Sakura checked everywhere but the ultimately obvious place. Their secret haven. Her, and Ino, they shared it, and just did the most girly, or tomboyish things. But no–one would see besides – besides each other, of course. _

_She concluded that the blonde princess had gone out. But dropped the idea, because she knew Ino would call her first to come hang out with her. _

"_Maybe she– "_

_Naruto opened the door. To their haven that is, Sakura allowed him to, but she still was shaky on the idea. _

_What the pinkette saw, would scar her forever. _Even in eternal peace and rest.

_In their haven, their safe house, their "Heaven on Earth", laid the tortured, lynched, and murdered Ino Yamanaka. _

Sakura's eyes grew large at the picture of how the very dead Yamanaka looked.

_An arm was torn off, it was now by her foot. A few of her finger nails had been torn off. The rest were covered in blood. A deep stab went through her abdomen. The rope was strangled around her neck, but loosened, for she was on the ground. The Yamanaka's eyes were still as blue as ever. The girl had blood showered over her. A cut on her cheek, and a deep gash forced across her right forearm. _

_Her hair was still intact, beautiful, healthy, and long. It still had that Ino shine. _

_The pinkette cradled her best friend healing the major wounds, even if it wasn't working. The skin closed, even though the blood was still lost. Even if a plasma pill was given to her – her heart had stopped beating a while ago. It would be futile._

_That's why Sakura decided that then, Ino Yamanaka, her best friend, had never looked so gorgeously beautiful. She healed her detached arm, stitching it back together, and healing it fully afterward._

_Neither said a word. _

_Naruto knew Sakura was already broken beyond compare. _

_Though he would not stop until he got what he wanted. _

"Sukidayo, Ino Yamanaka. You are my precious beloved big sister…"

"_Onii-chan."_

_Sakura had finally lost it and screamed her heart out. _

When it was time to say the prayers, and praises, Sakura tried her hardest not to cry. But her nervous system wasn't with her at the moment. Her nerves everywhere and her voice shaky,

"Ino–Pig…," she paused to get her breathing right. "_Is_ my sister. And _nothing _will change that."

She ran off the stage, bumping, and pushing people in the process, but at the moment, Sakura didn't care. She just needed a walk. Fresh air.

The pinkette walked about in the rain, the church forgotten behind her. She hyperventilated, though her lungs had an intake of pure oxygen every three seconds, she still couldn't breathe.

Everything just… _Disappeared_. Everything was just a fuzzy blur. A hazy crystal ball.

The blonde boy hugged her from behind. And all of a sudden, everything became clear. The hazy mist was now clear reflection. She could see everything perfectly, and her breathing was perfectly fine. Besides her fast beating heart, but that was because of him.

_She _was _falling_ for _him. _

It was _insane_, really.

_But that's how things were between Naruto and Sakura._

_She took a walk around the world to ease her troubled mind. And she left her body lyin' somewhere in the sands of time._


	5. To Hell We Go Friday

_*I do not own Naruto in any way*_

_**Day Four:**_

**December 22:**

_**To Hell We Go Friday**_

She was intoxicated. To the fucking fullest too. She couldn't think straight, but she _insisted_ she was sober. But then again, everyone in the village knew – some by first-hand – how stubborn their number one medic nin, and kuniochi was. So, they left her be. They all knew Naruto – maybe even Sasuke, perhaps Kakashi… Sai was an option too. – would eventually persuade, or save, or capture her. So they all waited for him – or one of the other three –. Well – not really… _waited… _but you get the point.

Sakura swung around drunkenly. And nobody really paid her mind. Well that was until she smashed a bottle over the counter, covering numerous amounts of people in beer within the process. The pinkette hotly stood up from her seat, making the wooden stool fall backward. Curses and flamboyant language were spat and spewed at her. She fought the urge to smack the shit out of all of 'em. Sakura was at fault, and she knew it… But that gave them no _damn_ right to use that type of language with her. _Especially_ with her reputation!

But it was _because _of her reputation, that her fist did not swig and connect with numerous jaws and guts. She gave herself a mental pat on the back.

The pinkette found herself to sober up in the process of her out lash, and its repercussions. But _because_ she thought she could down _one_ _last beer_, she did.

And _that_ made her situation _hella_ worse.

She giggled. It was cute, but the hiccups that followed practically screamed, "I'ma effin lightweight biotch!" The glaze in her emerald diamonds showed no sign of sobriety. And they wouldn't for quite a while…

Sakura stumbled through the bar, she intended to stumble through the door, but ended up in someone's arms.

"Whoa..." the man murmured. Sakura was apprehensive enough to realize their – her, and the unknown, but incredibly handsome stranger's – position.

She stood to full height and excused herself. She stomped out the bar, her now long and thin hair flowing behind her.

She stumbled her way down the street. Her red pumps clicked against the ground, but before she could turn the corner herself, 4 men slammed her against the alleyway wall. Her chakra system was up to speed, but her nervous system wasn't.

And _that_ was her ultimate demise.

Sakura was out of control. She couldn't land a kick, nor a punch in her intoxicated state. So when they tore off her dress, she could only cry.

And when they tugged away at her bra, ripping it with a satisfied, and perverted smile, she could only scream, and beg.

And when they began to slide down her panties…

Her savior came.

Onyx with a swirl of crimson met jade for a split second before they disappeared into the night. The satisfying sound of a jaw cracking bounced and echoed off the alley walls. Then the sound of bodies cracking and slamming against the cold hard ground.

Sakura listened desperately for something to foreshadow the mysterious stranger. A grunt. A voice. A laugh. Just _something._

"Hn."

The pinkette smiled gratefully as her eyes were filled to the brim with salty and burning tears. Sakura rushed into her hero's arms. Her 95% bare and soft body completely pushed against his clothed and hard build. Sakura did not notice that the only thing covering her at the moment was a pair of frilly white and pink panties with pink and white lace.

Sasuke did.

The Uchiha's pale and stoic face tinted with a slight pink as he felt her now extremely developed D–cup breasts push against his well-built torso. His hands clenched at their respective sides, so he wouldn't squeeze her ass, and bring her closer than she already was.

His voice was warmer and more exposing than he liked.

"S-… _Sa – ku – ra._"

The way he said her name sent and left tingles down her spine.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" her tone exposing her intoxicated state further; her eyes said it all.

Sasuke sighed heavily. He picked Sakura up bridal style. She giggled. The raven knelt down to collect her clothes.

After he had gotten all that she needed, he carried the cherry blossom to her house. He kicked open the door and set her on the couch. He scoured her house, looking for aspirin. Once he found it, he made a glass of cold water for her too.

When he sat down next to her, Sakura flew to the bathroom. Sasuke closed his eyes in vain, as his beloved pinkette puked up the alcohol that was subdued into her system.

As soon as his teammate returned, she snatched the pills out of his expectantly opened palm, and drowned them in water. Sakura's eyes closed blissfully, as the ice cold, freezing water cooled and healed her burning and sore throat.

She fell ungracefully unto her couch and let her head fall into Sasuke's lap. She sighed heavily, the building in her stomach completely depleted for the moment.

Sasuke raised his hand and placed it on her head.

_She stumbled in and bumped her head, if not for him… Then she'd be dead. He picked her up, and put her back on solid ground. _


	6. Team 7's Eternal Nostalgia: Part I

_*I do not own Naruto, or "Kryptonite" by Three Doors Down in any way.*_

_**Day Five:**_

**December 23:**

_**Team 7's Eternal Nostalgia:**_

_**Part I**_

It pained her. Physically, and mentally. Sai was at her side, Sasuke on the couch opposing. And Kakashi was in the kitchen with Naruto. She was taking a trip down memory lane. Reminiscing – the good, the bad, the neutral. Sakura smiles tightly as the nightmares dripped their way into her already fucked up mind.

From Saturday, December 23, 2017 to Friday, December 23, 2011.

_The day Sasuke left the village._

_ Poor cold Sakura was roaming the streets. It was close to 1 a.m. But she couldn't sleep. She snuck out her window, and took a midnight walk. Just to clear her head. Just to think. She intended to go back, but… She would take her sweet time doing so. She was so lost in her own thoughts, that she almost didn't notice another pair of footsteps. _

_ Her head shot up in alarm. _'Who'd be up and about at this time of day…?'

What a hypocritical, ignorant, and naïve girl she was back then…

'Sasuke…? He's… Packed up…?'

_True to her thoughts, Sasuke Uchiha was all packed up. His dark bangs blocking her view of his gorgeously black, with a speck of dark midnight blue, and slightly tilted upward eyes. _

_ She stopped. He kept walking._

_ "Sasuke!" she called. _

_ "Go back to sleep." the raven commanded rather rude. _

_ "Where are you going?" her voice had softened._

_ "Go back to sleep, Sakura." He faithfully avoided her question. _

_ He ignored her in general._

_ But then again, he always does. _

'_Did, _rather.' the 18 year-old mused.

_The stoic teen walked towards the village gates, and Sakura had figured out where he was headed. She didn't know whe– but then again maybe she did…_

_ 'Orochimaru._'_, _18 year-old Sakura spat in her head.

_The twelve year-old Haruno glanced at the Uchiha in shock and horror. _

_ He was _leaving_ the village._

_ He was _leaving_ home._

_ He was leaving _her.

"_Please don't go._" _She whimpered. _

_ "I'll give you everything you'd ever want!" _

_ "Just don't leave the village."_

_ "Don't leave Team 7!"_

_ "Don't leave Naruto!"_

_ "Don't…" she broke down, her voice began to crack. _

_ "Don't leave _me._" _

_ He continued to walk. Because if he stopped now, he wouldn't make it out the gates. He knew he wouldn't. She weakened him. His resolve. But made him stronger all the while. He almost made it out the gates. _

_ "I'm in love with you…" _

Almost.

_He made no move. That alone, was an amazing achievement for the Haruno girl. The words made more of an impact then she would ever know. He faltered. Then continued on, after the burdening silence screamed ever so loudly into his ears. _

_ He couldn't say anything. _

_ He had nothing to say._

_ "If you take one more step I'll scre–"_

_ She couldn't see him._

_ But she _felt_ him._

_ He was _right behind her_, not touching her in _any _way. Or form. _

But still tearing her apart.

_"Arigatou… Sakura." _

_ Before she could get the words out, he knocked her out. _

_ And when she woke up, she was lying on a cold bench. _

_ Alone._

_ And she just knew…_

_ Her beloved Sasuke-kun had _left _the village._

_ Her beloved Sasuke-kun had _left_ Team 7._

_ Her beloved Sasuke-kun had _left_ Naruto._

_ He had left_ her.

_But she still loved him_.

So it was okay.

_December 20, 2017. _

_ Present:_

Sasuke raised a brow at the green-eyed beauty, but let the matter go. She was always weird. From the moment he met her, to this very day. He regained his bored, and slightly stoic, facial expression. He looked to the side, and saw Naruto scarfing down a bowel of his favorite ramen. His entire being gave of the innocent, determined, and naïve boy that everyone loved.

Fuck that.

Sasuke knew what was beyond that. He knew the cold hard truth. He knew the monstrous demon Naruto could become if he didn't get his way… It was rare, but Sakura, and himself had experienced it. He, himself experienced that Naruto on the battlefield… Sakura on the other hand... The boy turned his head to the beautiful rosette. She was leaning on Sai's shoulder. His hardened eyes softened. Her glimmering emerald–jade eyes dazed slightly. She was smiling, largely, at that.

She must be remembering. Because if she wasn't then… She must've forgotten. She was so… Innocent. Even after he had left… Then Naruto had… He had changed… Dramatically. And he had gotten "replaced". He had no problem with Sai. No problem at all. In fact, besides Sakura, Sai had gotten him to smile. Sai brightened up his team. And Sasuke was incredibly thankful for that.

_Tuesday, December 20, 2016:_

_ The raven-haired male watched his ex-teammates as they conversed and conspired with each other. He watched as they woke frowning, but went to sleep smiling. The Uchiha watched as the Haruno, the Uzumaki, the Hatake, and the unknown stranger chat amongst themselves. They went from the cleanliest, to the dirtiest, and then they simply returned to the mild. He did not want to linger, so he only watched for a few minutes. _

_ The unknown stranger – whom he had later found out was deemed "Sai". – had managed to make the cranky Haruno smile at least once every five minutes. The seemingly emotionless, yet extremely bold, character had managed to make all four – five if you count Sasuke… He smiled a few times – of them laugh with his naivety, and constant bags and flames on Naruto. Sometimes, even Sakura joined in on the heated argument. Placing the two back into their place. After all, if she didn't, who would?_

_ The Uchiha nodded approvingly of his "replacement". He watched them for quite a while. He watched as Sakura began to bag on Naruto as well. He watched as Naruto shot insults right back at Sai. He watched as Kakashi mumbled out T-M rated words through his mask. _

_ The raven-haired male watched as his ex-teammates conversed and conspired amongst each other. _

_ He watched as they woke frowning, yet slept smiling as bright as the glorious moonlight._

_ He watched as the Haruno, the Uzumaki, the Hatake, and Sai chat amongst themselves. _

_ He heard as they went from the dirtiest, to the cleanliest; from the cleanliest to the dirtiest. Then they resumed back to the mild. _

_ But he did not want to linger._

_ So he left after sun rise the next day._

* * *

_Wazzup motha fuckas?!~ But once again, I'm open to any suggestions. Anything. From flames to... Whatever else. Please, if you have anything you want to share, please do so. I'll take anything and everything. I appreciate those who have been reviewing, I appreciate those who have been following, favoriting, and even just taking a chance and reading this story plain. But I need ideas from you guys. For other stories, for past written stories, for this story - is rather referable... Anyways! I am not taking this into a SasuSaku, if any of you non - reviewing bitches out there wanted to know. I'm just taking a different dynamic. A new point of view. Once more, I appreciate those who are reviewing, who are following, who are just reading, who are favoriting. I do. I do. I do! But I need a little more feedback._


	7. Team 7's Eternal Nostalgia: Part II

_*I do not own Naruto, _The Hunger Games_, or "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down in any way.*_

_**Kryptonite**_

_**Day Six:**_

_**December 23**_

_**Team 7's Eternal Nostalgia**_

_**Part II**_

_Present:_

_December 23, 2017_

Naruto dreaded his past. Well – most of it. He hated being the one who everyone doubted. The one whom no-one even tried or even attempted to acknowledged. And when they did, he saw the hate and annoyance in their eyes as they did so.

But Sasuke was different.

Sasuke and Naruto shared glares of annoyance… But it was not… A valid look. It was not true annoyance. It was not sheer ignorance or stupidity. It was not based off of stories and events from the past.

It was based off of _similarity. _

It was based off of _rivalry._

And secretly, Naruto enjoyed that he had someone to… Look forward to. He'd never admit it as a child… But now that he was grown up…

He'd still never admit it.

But now, he could smile to himself. Now that he had saved Sasuke. Now that he had Sakura. Now that Team 7 was reunited, and reborn.

And he could remember… _Oh so_ clearly… _Ever so_ clearly. The first time he had ever seen Sasuke. The first time he had ever seen his rival.

_The first time he had ever seen his brother._

_Tuesday, July 4, 2006_

_ Naruto walked along the plane. He grumbled to himself as he past the river. The setting sunset casted an illuminating glow over the water. The reflection of the sky was embedded carefully and exactly into its shimmering canvas._

_ The blonde looked out at the picturesque scene. He caught glimpse of something… _Black? _He focused on the body that sat next to the river. It was a… Boy. Naruto tilted his head in awe and bewilderment at the sight. _

_ He continued to walk however, and ended up tripping over a pebble. He landed with an "oof!" The blonde boy blushed deeply. The raven's head whipped around, his eyebrows raised, his body ready to attack. _

_ When the boy – Sasuke – realized what happened he sent Naruto a small smirk. Naruto responded quickly. He got up, and dusted himself off before stomping down the road with his head held high. Sasuke chuckled to himself softly. _

_And when Sasuke was out earshot…_

Naruto laughed at himself too.

_Present:_

_December 23, 2017_

Naruto's tongue clicked as the memories rushed through his head. He grinned his signature grin and Sakura felt weak to her knees. She gave him a soft smile and looked over at Sasuke. The three shared a silent understanding. Kakashi watched the three silently interact, and smiled gently underneath that black half-mask of his.

He was so proud of Team 7.

He loved each and every one of them.

(Maybe he loved Sakura just a _little bit_ more as a daughter.)

And he'd be _damned_ if he allowed them to fall apart once more.

July 7, 2011

_ Kakashi looked at his three new students. He twitched slightly as the over-active blonde continuously made unnecessary outbursts every 10 _seconds._ If _he_ wanted to talk – _they all_ would _talk._ Kakashi gave them three simple questions:_

_Full Name (Completely unsanitary.)_

_Dream._

_3.) Why Do You Want to be a Ninja?_

_The all answered out of order – albeit Sasuke's obsession for organization. – and that kind of irked Kakashi, nonetheless, he let it go. And Naruto's dream intrigued him .However, Sasuke's… Dream – whom he had promised to make it a reality – disturbed him in the slightest of ways. Though Kakashi expected it, it bothered him. Sakura's dream? It didn't surprise him. Most of the girls – and even the women – chased after Sasuke. In the village or not. They all thought he was incredibly cute… Kakashi almost felt bad for her. Everyone knew how cold and… rude Sasuke was. But apparently, that made him all the more alluring. Nevertheless, he let it go, and continued forth with his team. With their team._

_ The Destructive Team 7._

_ The Three Man Squad._

The team that tore itself apart.

_Present:_

_December 23, 2017_

The three ninjas gave their sensei a side-ways glance. Sasuke and Sakura simply raised a brow at the radiant aura oozing and dripping off of their teacher. Naruto simply snickered and continued to gulp down his 30th bowel of ramen leading into his 31st. Sai was lost all together, so he simply chose not to interfere, and began to finish reading the book Sakura had given him for his "birthday".

_Unknown_

_ Sakura was walking towards him. He didn't know if he should've run, or if he should've prepared to dodge. He simply sat there and watched as she walked over to him. Sai squinted and realized she had something in her hands… It was gift-wrapped. The raven shrugged it off as something Naruto might've given her. _

_ When she stood right in front of him, he looked up. She gave him that shining smile. That smile that even _Sasuke_ couldn't resist. She held out the present. _

_ Sai raised a brow and Sakura's smile only got wider. Sai cautiously took the thing away from her small, soft, and warm hands into his own bigger, rough, and cold ones. He unwrapped the thing and his eyes had gotten wide. It was a book. One he had been dying to get. _

The Hunger Games: Catching Fire.

_That was the first time _Sai _had _smiled _at _anyone.

* * *

**A/N:** _I had changed the time line, so if you want to figure that out check the dates in past chapters. _


	8. The Day the Earth Burned the Sky: Part I

_*I do not own "Naruto" in anyway.*_

_**Kryptonite**_

_**Day Seven – Day Eight**_

_**December 24, 2017 – December 25, 2017**_

**The Day the Earth Burned the Sky:**

**Part I**

_Present:_

_December 24, 2017: 8:30 p.m._

It was Christmas Eve.

The snow reigned down ever so slowly, and beautifully.

Everyone was so happy.

Everyone was so joyful.

_The rosette smiled bitterly_.

Everyone was so _ignorant._

And to think, Sakura _almost_ began to _relax._

She had been surrounded by her boys once more. They were each wrapped up in a thick scarf, a very thick coat, a jacket that layered over, very poofy – but very warm and comfy – pants, two pairs of socks, and winter boots.

Every one of her boys – she refused to see them as, or believe they were men – except Naruto. The Kyuubi vessel dressed lightly. Even _Sasuke_, had at least 3 layers of clothing on.

The blonde was clothed in his normal black t-shirt, with his usual black and orange jacket. Black skinny jeans were stuffed into black boots. He _did _have a pink scarf wrapped securely around his neck. That was the only unusual thing about him. Well – his _outfit_ that is.

To her, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki was nothing but the Devil in disguise. Simply stalking and waiting to pounce on his prey. She shot a fierce glare in his direction. Naruto retorted the glare with a smug smirk.

She had no clue to what he was planning, or how…

Sakura's glare intensified in hatred.

But once she figured it out…

Naruto tilted his head back cynically his gaze – glare if you will – unmoving.

"_I'll do everything in my power to stop you_."

Kakashi, Sai, and Sasuke sent questioning glances between the two lovers. They disregarded it and went back to doing whatever the Hell they were doing. Sakura clenched her fists, but dropped her gaze to her lap. Naruto chuckled, his own gaze relenting.

The other three – Sai, Kakashi, and Sasuke – shrugged it off as a staring contest. Sasuke and Kakashi, regardless of what it looked like, eyed the two suspiciously. Though the blonde and pinkette weren't looking at one another, the air was still unmoving and thick.

The two stoic ninjas shared a look.

Something was _wrong._

_ Very wrong._

* * *

Later that night, the team had a small gift exchange. Sakura had gotten Sasuke a necklace with the Uchiha crest charmed unto it. Naruto had gotten Sakura a heart shaped jewelry box. Ruby red illuminated off the silver and created a beautiful blend of exotic colors. It was almost erotic. Sai had gotten Kakashi the last copy of Icha Icha. By now, it was a collectable – believe it or not, the book was worth billions of yen. How _Sai_ had managed to get it? He had no fucking clue.

But he would not question it.

Sai just took his present away from Kakashi's back pocket. Naruto and Sasuke snickered on the image. Sai caught a few words, but didn't really dig into the subject.

Sakura smiled in contentment as she felt the love run around them. She looked at her coffee table and shook her head playfully. She had gotten out some sparkling lemonade. Which lead to Kakashi buying beer, Sasuke buying egg nog, and Sai buying hot chocolate. The rosette and the blonde went to buy ramen earlier that day. She just didn't feel like cooking.

* * *

_December 24, 2017: 12:00 p.m._

_The rosette watched as the blonde had tears in his eyes. He _was_ in Heaven after all. There were so many flavors of ramen, Naruto went berserk. He was clinging to them all at the moment. He dumped two of each into the basket. She shot an immediate glare at the future Hokage. _

"The Fu–"

"Please! _Sakura-chan."_

"_Tch." The hidden message: "Bitch please."_

"_I am _begging _you Sakura-chan._"

_He gave her those ridiculously effective blue puppy dog eyes._

_She relented._

"_You owe me."_

_Silence overcame them from that point forth. _

_When the awkwardness between them reached a level of near suffocation, she asked – demanded, _thoroughly,_ in fact – the question she had been _dying_ to know the answer to._

"_Why?" she asked her voice trembling, along with her bottom lip. _

"_Hm?" He wasn't paying her attention. _

_Sakura chucked a butcher knife directly at the back of his head. _

_With his reflexes, he caught it seconds before. The blonde turned to her, his warm blue eyes now a cold blood crimson, set ablaze with fury and wrath. He glared at her. _

"Why. What_." Naruto smoothed the words through clenched teeth, and a tightened jaw. He was trying with all of his restraint and might to not slam the palm of his hand into her skull. She stood up straighter. Her tears were multiplying by the second – yet they never fell. _

_She out right _refused_ to cry._

"_Why are you doing this?! How did you… Kill I- whom you did. Why would you ever hurt your –"_

_The Cherry Blossom couldn't say her name. If she did, she'd break down. She took shallow breaths. _

_Naruto swiftly pinned her against the counter in the kitchen. _

"_Not my. _Your."

_She looked up at him. His grin was so devilish, it could've become a sin. It probably was – she just didn't know. _

"_Ino Yamanaka-san is _your_ friend. _Not mine_."_

_She tilted her head and her eyebrows scrunched together. _

"_You should've seen the looks she gave me when you weren't around…"_

_She looked at him disbelievingly. _

"_Sometimes… She'd even give _you _a _sneer _of _disappointment._"_

_She straight up punched him in the gut. One of his eyes forced itself shut, but he remained and continued to tower over her. His finger gently grazed her chin. His coaxing demeanor seduced her eyes to snap to his._

_Naruto smirked at his small victory._

"I despise you._" _

_He nodded. His warm and seducing hands slid up and down her busty body. His hands squeezed and firmly pushed against every feel and every curve of her body. _

"_I know…" he whispered. _

_His demon fangs gently nipped at her jaw, neck, and ear. His tongue ran over the wounds, effectively lapping up the blood. Naruto then planted gentle, yet firm kisses all over her upper body. _

_Sakura couldn't help but to gently slide her finger tips into Naruto's soft and welcoming hair. She tugged, eliciting grunts of enjoyment from the male. _

_The kuniochi came to her senses and slammed her hand into his cheek. He instantly snapped back to reality. His blue eyes once again flashed crimson. Once more, he contemplated whether he should've slammed her head into the wall. _

_She gave him her fiercest glare; he only countered it with his own._


	9. The Day the Earth Burned the Sky: Part 2

_*I do not own Naruto in any way.*_

_**Kryptonite**_

_**Day Seven to Day Eight:**_

_**December 24, 2017 – December 25, 2017**_

**The Day the Earth Burned the Sky:**

**Part II**

_Present:_

_December 24, 2017_

_11:45 p.m._

Sakura's breath was caught in her throat. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't cry.

Not when this was happening.

Not when her heart was hammering against her ribcage.

Not when _the nine-tailed fox was wearing away at Konoha_.

The kuniochi ran through the streets. She ran up the endless amount stairs - tripping a few times, she managed to reach the top.

She got to _his_ door.

She pounded and pounded the door. It cracked quite a bit. But it wasn't going to matter. She was never let in. Well – she assumed he just wasn't home. Mainly because she heard someone scream the future Hokage's name.

The rosette turned as quick as lightning. And there he was. She saw him clear as day – standing on top of the merciless havoc wrecking Kyuubi. He was staring directly at her, just as her him.

Even through all the frantic chaos he created…

His beautifully ocean shaded orbs could only focus on her jade crystals.

_They weren't even red._

Her rage intertwined with her fear and sadness. Sakura bolted down the stairs. In her tempestuous and impatient state of mind, her strong, but slightly shaky, hands gripped the rail tightly, swing over it, and head head-first to the ground.

So.

She flew down the remaining 30 flights of stairs.

_11:46 p.m._

The free fall was…

Like friction…

Sweet…

And slow…

Tempting…

And _sinful._

_11:47 p.m_.

The shinobi rebounded off the ground, even with her weight, her feet created a small crater in the ground. Pieces of dirt, dust, and rock flew into the air.

She ricocheted off the ground and flew into the air. The ninja flipped forward, regaining her natural balance, she took off. All one could see of her was a flash of pink hair. And even _that_ was _extremely _vague.

She rebounded and flipped off of buildings. The faster she went, the more adrenaline was pumped into her veins.

The ground was suffocating and _hot. _

The air was thick and _cold._

She wondered how the Hell that could've been. There were fires everywhere. The smoke and debris was suffocating her.

But the air was _so fucking cold._

Perhaps it matched her raging, blended blur of emotions.

Hot and cold.

Anger and sadness.

Optimism and pessimism.

Hurt and compassion.

Hate and love.

Yin and Yang.

Pieces of Earth flew into the air. It was as if gravity wasn't working. Even she felt herself lift off the ground slightly.

Her glare never faltered. It never stopped.

'_Just how powerful are you Naruto?'_

The thought made her stumble.

However when the final cry if a mother with an unborn bundle of happiness reached Sakura's ears…

She felt her tears boil over.

The ninja clenched her jaw and rushed at Naruto like never before.

Before it was hurt, anger… And even love.

Now…

She was beyond furious.

The stone cold look in her heated glare proved it.

She was going to give Naruto what he gave her, Team 7, Konoha, that woman and her unborn child back to him.

_Eternal fold._

Sakura rebounded off of her last building. High in the air, she waited patiently waited for the right moment.

The last second.

The Haruno slipped a kunai out of her pouch. She vanished behind the ninja quicker than her could notice, let alone see. With tears in her eyes, Sakura raised it above her head, and slashed it down.

_11:50 p.m._

"_Fuck!"_

She had _missed. _

_She _had missed.

She _had_ missed.

_She had fucking missed!_

That's all she could think about as Naruto swung a round, his leg outstretched, brought it up a few inches, then slammed it into her spine.

_Crack._

Sakura was too lost in thought to register the extreme injury. She had crash landed into Sasuke. Kakashi called for medical assistance, but their tent had been burnt down along with the hospital. The stench and decay of bloody, burnt, and dead bodies was enough to make one throw up.

Sai sat beside Sakura silently. When she got up to face Naruto once more, his lips pursed – but he did not say a word.

He had not a word to say.

Sakura charged at Naruto once more. This time, he simply kicked her down. As if she were some irritating fly.

As if _she_ meant _nothing._

_11:52 p.m._

Sakura flew, twisting and turning through the air. The force of his kick was enough to obliterate the Hokage Tower. How it didn't tear a hole in to her flesh? She did not know.

Sakura landed on the heels of her feet. She stumbled back, to be caught by Sasuke once again. Her head flew back suddenly; it rested against Sasuke's shoulder. Then she hunched over and puked up every ounce of foot in her body. And once the digested bits of food were gone, her body resorted to blood and hydrochloric acid.

Her knees gave away, and Sasuke instantly caught her. Her other two teammates surrounded her.

_11:58 p.m._

Sasuke and Kakashi relentlessly attacked Naruto. The boys had derived a plan to fake her death. Then they'd attack from the front – Sakura finishing him off from behind. The rage and emotion behind those hits may have been planned out…

But they were beyond the definition of truth.

_11:59 p.m._

They continued to attack. Kakashi summoned his sharingan, and Sasuke summoned his Magenkyo Sharingan. They lunged, and punched, and kicked repeatedly. Sai had drawn out a map of how everything was going to go. He planned it out – along with Sakura.

_40..._

Everything was a blur. She couldn't tell what was going on – but she knew when to strike. Her tears blocked her vision. She sobbed silently. All of her emotions were smashing together in one enormous and immortal battle. She tightened her grip on the weapon in hand.

_39..._

The rosette gave a sad smile at the three boys – _her_ three boys. She refused to believe they were, or _would ever_ be men. _Even_ Kakashi – she loved to no end, battle each other to the death. She sniffled and gasped. Her jaw set tight, and her body stiffened.

_28..._

_Sakura sat up. With the help of Sasuke and Sai that is._

_17..._

The pinkette got into position. She steadied her grip on the kunai, and stretched silently. She continued to mask her chakra.

_16..._

"_Sakura–…" _

"_I'm going to end him."_

_Sasuke began to protest. Sakura cut him off. The ground became hotter; the air was still so cold._

_15..._

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto. Her face was stained with have fallen tears.

But her eyes _wouldn't stop raining!_

_14_

"_We all have to."_

_She looked around the group sternly._

"_We all_ need_ to."_

_Sakura corrects. _

_13_

Her breathing was labored. And the ground began to erode. It flew into the air, before disintegrating completely.

_12_

"_As Hokage…" _

_Every one of her boys listened to her carefully. _

"_Naruto succeeded."_

_They all nodded. Everyone in Konoha knew that Naruto was practically Hokage without the ceremony. _

_10_

Sakura gulped as she waited for Naruto to give her an opening.

The _right _opening.

_9_

"_That." _

_She pointed to the demon laughing demonically, as he wreaked havoc among the shinobi, the forest, and even more to Konoha itself. _

"_Is _not_ our Naruto."_

_Sai nodded in agreement. _

_Sasuke grunted._

_Kakashi silently applauded his student for her outstanding genjutsu skills. _

_8_

'_Not yet…' _Her entire body tense.

_7_

"_We've gotta… We have to…"_

_The all smiled at her. _

"_We have your back… Sakura–chan."_

_6_

Sakura watched horrified as Sasuke was brought down. Then Kakashi – but with their forever resilient minds…

They'd _never _stop fighting.

_5_

_The Haruno's eyes watered ever so slightly. She nodded and allowed her tears to fall, only when they had set her aside. But Sai had caught had caught sight of her tears anyway._

_And she saw his too._

_4_

NOW!

Sakura lunged at Naruto. She was quick and cunning. But everything was as if it were slow motion.

_3_

Naruto had turned too little too late. The kunai in Sakura's hands drove straight through his forehead. The thick, metallic, and crimson liquid was _everywhere. _

Sakura was drenched in Naruto's blood.

And her own.

Naruto's final rasengan ran straight through her body.

And she instantly knew.

That he knew what they had planned.

Sakura had begun to wonder if one could be Hokage if they couldn't save themself.

But at the same time…

He did save himself.

Didn't he?

_2..._

Her back hit the ground. The hot ground burned at her ice cold skin. The cold air froze her already damaged lungs.

She landed next to Naruto.

His hand gently intertwined with her own.

And she heard _his_ voice.

Her savior.

Her Superman.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

She could only gaze peacefully at the beautifully painted canvas of a sky - with its pretty colors, as his sweet voice resonated within her head.

"Arigatou…"

_1..._

"_Sakura–chan."_

_0..._

The pretty, pretty colors.


	10. A Place that Lies Up Above

_*I do not own Naruto, or the song, "To Build a Home", and by all means meant no offence to homosexual people.*_

**Kryptonite**

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**In a World Up Above**_

She gave a soft a smile. The wind rushed through her silky, and now butt-reaching hair. It flared slightly, yet framed her rosy cheeks as well as her heart-shaped face. Her wild and emerald gems were glinted with amusement.

The boy – the one she had come to love – was literally tripping over himself to impress her. He flicked his orange bangs away. He gave a nervous laugh; a hand came up to sheepishly glide across the back of his head.

The coliseum glittered behind them. The pure white marble columns stood tall and still. Angels fluttered past the two. A few giggled and shook their heads playfully in exasperation.

The soft, perfectly shaded green grass fluttered against her soft, smooth, and milky porcelain skin. He gave a content sigh as her finger tips gently and teasingly traced along the outline of his strong and toned arms.

The girl whispered his name softly, compassionately – _lovingly_. He found her harmonizing and up-most enchanting voice music to his ears. His hand brushed against her curves, until it reached her the thickness of her hips.

"Naruto…" she whimpered. His name rolled off her tongue and between her lips. in the most sinful manner. "N – Naruto…" He shivered as her thumbs brushed against his 8-pack of abs. He nuzzled her gently as her hand smoothed over _that_ curly patch of dark blonde – brownish – hair.

He inhaled sharply. His grip on her hips tightened as profanity spilled and slipped from his lips.

"F – Fuck…"

Her hands slipped against his growing arousal.

"Dammit Sakura!"

"A – _hem._"

The two gave a glance – well, Naruto gave a murderous glare – at the unwelcomed intruder.

"Quit fooling around, you two." A calm and stoic voice; smooth as chocolate floated into their eardrums.

Sakura's had retreated and she rolled off of the male below her. Her attention now completely on Sasuke Uchiha as the blonde seethed and fumed.

"Ohayo… _Sasuke-kun._"

Sakura smiled gently, and Sasuke returned the gesture with a smirk. Her eyes became lidded in a… suggestive nature. Naruto exploded in anger – _tch, more like jealousy_ – and flailed in front of the two.

The pinkette laughed; Sasuke smirked smugly. He held out his hand to Sakura. "C'mon." he coaxed gently.

"We've gotta meet Kakashi."

* * *

She almost smiled at the silvette. He was so _happy_. A smiled graced his still unknown, but said to be handsome, features.

Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke blatantly witnessed Kakashi and Rin kiss until they could not breathe. _Literally_.

The noirette and the silvette were flushed and panting. Rin's arms were sewn around Kakashi's neck. Whilst his arms were fastened around her waist; inching towards her hips.

"And to think, I thought you were _gay_ Kakashi."

But of course, Sai had to have his say in the matter.

Kakashi sputtered helplessly as the two female ninjas – Rin and Sakura – giggled away. Sakura hooked an arm around Rin's. The two continuously gushed over their husbands and soon – to - be – husbands.

The rosette would shiver in disgust when Rin would bring up a certain subject. Along with _un–needed, _and_ very descriptive_ images.

"I most _certainly _do _not_ need _those_ _horrid_ images in the confinements of my _imagi – fucking – nation_!"

Only the cherry blossom could shout profanity to the skies of Heaven and not get punished for it. Even the cruel gods favor her.

Naruto shook his head in bewilderment and exasperation. Rin simply laughed and continued on with their conversation. The men watched their girl converse with Kakashi's wife in awe. They all loved her – dearly.

But in their, own separate way.

* * *

Hinata dreaded the day. And she _rarely_ dreaded _anything. _She sat in the room. Its' pure white marble walls glared pointedly at her. Her exotic albino gaze lowered.

She gritted her teeth and her fingertips skimped over the hem of her short, white dress. It did little to not flatter her curves. The Hyuuga loved the dress.

But despised why she was wearing it.

And whom for.

The other females laughed and pep – talked the pink-haired beauty as they dressed her up. The beautifully gorgeous dress hung gracefully against its manikin. Hinata eyed it warily, enviously, and hatefully.

She _hated_ the fact that _he_ had chosen _her._

_ But everyone saw it coming._

Even she, Hinata Hyuuga, saw how madly in love Naruto was – _is_ – in love with Sakura. And how she was – _is_ – in love with him. But she had _hoped._ She had _wished._ She had _prayed _that maybe _– just maybe –_ he'd change his mind. That he'd see her as an option. That he'd renew his sisterly feelings for her, and they'd be reborn. Matured. Into something more… _Powerful. _Like…

_Love._

Maybe she needed the sharingan.

_Because she desperately needed to see the obvious – _

_More_ so than she_ needed _to _breathe._

* * *

_The pinkette relished in the beauty of herself. She basked in the glory of her _temporarily_ eternal beauty_

_ Oh how they took such pride in beautifying._

* * *

Her thick and long lashes were curled slightly – in a seductively innocent manner. They – Ino, Rin, Ten Ten, and even Temari – had straightened out her hair. Ino had favored to curl the ends inward a bit.

And Ino always gets what she wants.

Once done with the hair tools, Ten Ten set for the flower crown. Rin and Temari had begun to finish the final touches of the dress. All the while, Ino had set to work with Sakura's make-up.

The blonde had gently brushed the glittery pink against her eyelids. It moved with sweet grace, elegance, and delicacy.

Ino grabbed for another type of brush, and dipped it into a powdery pool of red. It ever so gently swayed across her already rosy cheeks – simply adding fuel to the fire.

The artist quickly and carefully swiped another brush of black as the night eyeliner across the lining of her eye lashes. She grabbed for a pink pencil and eased it against the outline of her lips, before filling the plump appendages with a rosy pink lipstick. The blonde artist grabbed a tube of clear, but glittery lip gloss and dabbed it across the pink covered lips.

"You're gorgeous." Ino complimented sincerely and content with her work. Her blue eyes became lidded as she watched her best friend's face light up in astonishment, and extreme gratitude.

"A – …" Sakura was at a loss for words. That itself is_ very _difficult to procure.

"Arigatou!"

The cheery cherry blossom attacked the blonde female with a hug. It was so sudden… and gentle. Ino had to react; she wrapped her arms around the rosette.

Ten Ten tugged Sakura away gently and pushed her into Rin's rms. She and Temari – along with Ino and Ten Ten – placed the dress on the floor and allowed the pinkette into her dress before gently tugging and zipping it back up. The dress clung to her desperately, in a tight, yet comfortable embrace.

The wedding dress was a poofy-like dress, but it wasn't poofy at all. The top met in a heart-shaped corset. After the last bit of cleavage, a blood red Rosario was sewn into the material. The petals that were seen as the dress' décor fluttered and rustled against the actual pure white skirt. For every few white rose petals, a crimson petal would appear.

Temari gently set the crown of tiger lilies, roses, and cherry blossoms on the medic ninja's head. Sakura twirled for the girls. She smiled brightly, and sighed in contentment.

"You're beautiful…"

Everyone turned in the direction of Hinata.

"Sakura – Hime."

The rosette's cheeks burned redder than the make-up let on. It truly complimented her complexion.

Her hands gently glided over the petals. Her jade eyes analyzed the Hyuuga's. The pinkette saw nothing but the hardness of her stare.

_Even_ when concealing emotion, _she was an open book._

Ever since Naruto had proposed the two weren't on speaking terms – _let alone _on _friendly_ speaking terms.

"_Gomenasai_."

* * *

The girls grabbed Hinata and headed for the vestibule – the place where the ceremony was being held. – and took their places as bride's maids. Well – for Ino, the Maid of Honor.

* * *

_S__akura took a breath and savored the radiance of her beauty. She licked her dry lips, careful not to remove any trace of well-done make-up. _

* * *

Sakura straightened up.

_"There is a place, built out of stone…"_

With her bouquet in hand, she gave her world an enchanting and sweet smile. Her head held high; her maneuvering technique was flawless. The cherry blossom's soon – to – be husband was struck by the Lightning of Love. But that was nothing new.

Sasuke – the Best Man – had flashed Sakura the most sentimental smile – smirkle…? – the Uchiha could muster. Kakashi had taken the honor of walking her down the aisle, but even for such an even, the copy ninja was late.

The non Uchiha sharingan user managed to make it in time to walk her down the second half of the aisle.

_At least he made it at all._

All three founders of Team 7 deadpanned. As Kakashi reluctantly allowed Naruto to take Sakura off of his hands – more like arms, rather – he warned the blonde boy with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Along with Sasuke, Ino, Ten Ten, and even Sai.

"Don't hurt her," he warned.

"or else," Ino and Ten Ten joined.

"we might just," Gaara and Temari resonated.

"have to kick your ass…" Sai and Sasuke fin–

"Dobe."

Naruto instantly wanted to go on a rampage. He wanted to attempt to send Sasuke past the nearly renewed Earth into the bitter depths of Hell. But with the pink-haired beauty right in front of him…

He couldn't bring himself to _say_ a thing.

* * *

Tsunade was the priestess.

For Naruto's sake, she announced the first few lines of tradition, then skipped to the vows and "I do" s.

"I'm in love with you. I always have been; I always will be. And whether you like it or not…"

Naruto's eyes snapped from her soft and diamond ring clad ring finger to her beautiful gem crystals.

"I am here to stay."

Sakura's eyes watered a bit. She nodded furiously.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

The pinkette smashed her face against the blonde's chest. Tears of happiness piled in the corners of her eyes. Naruto blinked multiple times. He wasn't sure how to deal with a crying Sakura. His hands gently traced and smoothed up and down her back.

Everyone smiled.

Because they all knew, they two could make the grumpiest of the grumpy give even the smallest smile.

Even the Demon God himself.

"Sukidayo!" the pinkette shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Sukidayo…" the blonde repeated softly.

Tsunade gently set a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I now pronounce you…"

Hinata shut her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"Husband and wife!"

Cheers erupted from everywhere and anywhere; everyone and anyone. People clapped and laughed. Naruto picked Sakura up bridal style, and spun her 'round. He non–too–gently pushed his lips against hers. '_Oooh_'s of silliness floated into one ear and out the other.

The servants immediately took her away – along with Tsunade and the other kuniochi helping – "_Dammit Naruto! Let her go_!" – to prepare her for the reception. And just as she, servants came along for him as well.

* * *

Konnichiwa minna-chan! Gomene for keeping you all waiting. There's most likely one chapter left, based on your votes. If not then I have the "epilogue" ready to post. Okay so, I wanted to ask: Lemon, or no? P.M, review, whatever I just need to know. And I promise I won't take as long as I did before! Jaa 'Ne!~


	11. Between Satin Sheets

He was _painfully_ hard.

And her ministrations were _not_ helping him in the least.

Sakura's hand continuously glided up and down his arousal. Her natural curiosity made her tug, lick, suck, and rub every single part of Naruto's nether regions. The rosette allowed her tongue to flick across the swollen head once more.

Naruto let out a low growl. He bucked his hips; his raging prick coming in contact with her closed and soft lips. Sakura slowly opened her mouth and allowed the appendage to intrude her hot, tight, and wet cavern. She got about 7 inches of him in before the head of his arousal gently brushed against the bath of her mouth – near the entrance to her throat. Her hand came up to stroke the remaining 5 inches.

Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He panted wildly. His cheeks became flushed. Her fingers gently rotated themselves around her clit. She moaned; the sound sending vibrations up his cock. Naruto gave a deep growl.

The blonde felt as his cock began to throb and convulse. He moaned desperately as warning. Just seconds away from his release, Sakura pulled away. Naruto's eyes snapped open.

He gave Sakura a half-hearted glare. Only seconds later, did he give her a smirk. He grabbed the area just under her breasts, and hiked her up. His fingers suddenly thrust up into her aching core. It squeezed and clenched desperately around the blonde's fingers. Naruto moaned at the feeling.

The entire frenzy gave or left the blossom no room to breathe.

All she could do was moan and scream.

Naruto teased, twisted, and played with her body any way he wanted to. The boy bit down on her rosy nipples. The action elicited a pleased shout from the victim.

"Naruto!"

If possible, Naruto felt himself grow three times as hard.

He removed his fingers to gain a whimper at the loss. But to replace his fingers, Naruto shoved his throbbing member into her pounding cunt.

They both soared higher than the Heavens.

He had to pull back and thrust once more. And again. And again. And over and over. He couldn't stop. He couldn't get his fill. He could never get enough of her.

"Faster!"

And damn straight he complied. He moved faster and faster and harder and harder. The more he gave; the more she screamed. And it only spurred him onto the highest of highs.

Her orgasm tore through her violently. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her chest heaved up in down in a never-ending pant. She gripped the sheets and screamed his name one last time.

His orgasm racked through his body. His seed splashing into her waiting core. He growled lowly as his cum overflowed unto his cock. Her name spilled from his lips all throughout the sensation and after as well. He gave her a bright and sheepish Naruto grin as he felt himself grow hard again.

He could never get enough of her.

_She was truly his kryptonite_...

Or maybe he was hers.

* * *

_This is officially the last chapter of Kryptonite until its epilogue!~ I hope you all enjoyed it. And I thank you all. -Blows kisses to everyone- Jaa 'Ne!~_


	12. Epilogue Or Maybe Not

_*I do not own Naruto in anyway.*_

_**Kryptonite**_

_**Epilogue... **_

_**Or Maybe Not**_

We ghost through the meadow. The grass gently brushes against my – our – feet. The small creatures rush by, and into their homes. The sky is blood red, the crimson color reminding me of the thick, salty, sweet, and metallic liquid I knew all too well. The numerous hues blend together and renounce the bloody color. The memories banished away retreat as well.

It is beautiful indeed.

The strong bloody red yields and relents into a soft and gentle, yet illuminating orange-red. On the opposing side of the sky, the moon peaks out in the sky, from behind milky white and transparent clouds no doubt.

He stands at my side. I vaguely acknowledge his presence. And just as I remember the sweet and soft orange of the sunset is his favorite color, his lips purse to speak. His beautiful, enchanting, and enticing cerulean orbs remain on the disappearing sun.

The wind rushes through my pink locks. I hardly pay any mind or attention. But when his blond tresses become tousled, I couldn't help but to spare him a glance. The red of my naturally rosy cheeks begins to burn deeper.

He turns to me.

But I continue to walk on.

The blonde idiot grins cockily.

_He knows, _I think.

"Hey," he calls out.

"We need to go." I counter hotly.

He gazes at the flowery fields. His lips – _I think… – _purse again, yet I hear no sound.

_I think I stare too long at his lips…_

"I know." The sweetness vaguely registers in the echoes of my mind. I can feel the twinge of bitterness edged into his voice.

The blonde takes hold – a gentle hold – of my hand and gently eases me down.

"Wait."

I nod. We do this every day.

"Yes Naruto?"

It is nothing new. My rehearsed choices of words slip off my tongue and between my lips naturally.

His arms wrap around my waist. My eyes narrow suspicion. .He flashes a deceptively trustworthy smile. I almost begin to trust him.

That is, until he decides to flip me into the flower – filled meadow. His hands are stationed at my sides. My back gently hits the ground; I feel all beneath me. Fireflies float somewhere in the background, I vaguely hear their buzz.

And then, all that I can feel…

Are his sweet lips on mine.

_**End of "Book" One**_


End file.
